


Thread

by Rhidee



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (thats the brief feminization), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And is very much in love with his husband, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Breast Worship, Crowley reads Romance novels, Feminization, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Yeah i know wild tag for a pwp but still, it's p brief tho, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale try out a new arrangement.Aka, In Which Aziraphale's Ex Boss And His Husband Bone Under His Guidance





	Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads up- This is not preestablished relationship (excluding crowley/aziraphale who are married), and also everyone has a dick (or an implied dick) despite the fact gender is fake. Longer notes at the end, enjoy reading!

The day started with a bath.

Or, technically, it started sleep warm, Aziraphale and Crowley wrapped up in each others arms. It started with sun lighting up the dust motes in the air, the beauty of Crowley’s cheek, and a calendar with the date marked. It started with gentle kisses pressed feather light on his sleeping head, as Aziraphale smiled and watched his love nuzzle closer, slowly waking.

Then, it started with breakfast. This, however, was in the bath. It wasn’t the most practical thing, but it was nice and soothing. They sat in the bath together, legs tangled just the comfortable amount and no more, as Aziraphale fed soft chunks of fruit to Crowley. Cheese and crackers was something of a tradition, for things like this, but Crowley had a very well hidden sweet tooth, and didn’t technically have to eat at all. 

Then, hands scratching along his scalp, Crowley floated comfortable in Aziraphale’s arms. The angels hands confidently washed him, rubbing suds about before gently rinsing them off. A hand sliding over his stomach as Aziraphale kissed his shoulder, causing Crowley to sigh blissfully and expose his neck more. A quick, downright nonsexual wash of intimates, resulting in a touch-based boner that neither wanted to go anywhere, and so it didn’t.

They weren’t nearly as silent as this narrative suggests, dear reader. They tickled and laughed, smiled knowing smiles, and Aziraphale was steadfast in blissing out Crowley’s nervousness. They made small talk about their lives, excitement a silent dog on their heels. As Aziraphale brushed Crowley’s hair, he gently kissed his love’s nose. As Crowley tugged on his clothes, soft and loose fitting, Aziraphale gently shoved the demons latest trashy love novel(1) out the window. They had love, and a million daily traits that one can overlook.

((1) Curse of the Dragon (Immortally Cursed) by S.A. Bayne, who is a very lovely writer, who also made a world where dragon hunters and dragons both get supernaturally horny and murderous. Also, in Crowley’s delighted aloud readings, there was the sentence during a murder which went, “’Count me in for the soul saving,’ he announced as he flattened her breasts with his enormous butt cheeks in the mammogram from hell.” Truly, a must read.)

And then, finally, it was showtime.

-====(=> | <=)====- | -====(=> | <=)====- | -====(=>

Aziraphale was dressed rather crisply when he opened the door. It was part of the game, was the thing. His outfit wasn’t greatly changed, but the brights a little brighter, the darks a little darker. His bowtie, always comfortably neat, somehow seemed a bit neater. And, after much urging, the materials were more or less completely different. He looked, in a word, powerful. And it was a move happily done with spite.

On the other side of the door, Gabriel looked much like Gabriel always does. The asshole wafts off him, but today the scent lines were almost demure. As a requirement, he was less frumpy than usual. Or, to put it simply, he was wearing a sweater vest, and loosely resembled a mathlete.

Aziraphale smiled, like a snake charmer, and invited him in.

-====(=> | <=)====- | -====(=> | <=)====- | -====(=>

“Take off your shirt.” Aziraphale said. He sat prim and comfortable in an armchair, moved to the bedroom for this purpose. On the bed, Crowley sat every so slightly tense, blindfolded securely. He was well aware of who had joined them, of course, but comfort first.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows, for but a second, and an angelic dick measuring contest took place. Of course everything had already been agreed upon, but what could be expected? Gabriel had the heart and soul of a man who needed to get pegged. Their aura’s touched with a zing, both carefully avoiding Crowley’s to keep him unawares, and after a moment of rock solid resolution, Gabriel stepped down and took off his shirt. 

The loose clothes seemed even more exposing on Crowley then the shirtlessness on Gabriel. Crowley was breathing rather deeply for someone who didn’t need to breathe at all. Aziraphale leaned back and sipped his tea. It was made lovely, because Crowley was very good at being obedient.

Gabriel glances over, and Aziraphale makes a gesture. It was more of a figure it out gesture than anything, to satisfy some curiosity. Gabriel gets on the bed, crawling over Crowley, and puts a hand firmly on the demon’s side.

A soft gasp fills the air, bursting like a bubble and silently disappearing.

Gabriel slides his hand up, firm touch leaving a faint impression behind. His fingers pinch Crowley’s nipple, and his inhale is swallowed by Gabriel’s mouth. 

As an angel, you’d expect there to not be much experience with matters of the flesh. You’d expect wrong, broadly speaking, but not so wrong that Gabriel didn’t kiss like a shovel. Hard, more in the teeth way then the pressure way, and with an obsession with scooping. Gabriel’s tongue plunged into Crowley’s mouth, and Aziraphale watched with a pleasant interest usually reserved for late night tele ads that insisted he needed to buy an automatic kiwi slicer.

Aziraphale watched as Crowley pressed up into Gabriel, their hips grinding together. The light and airy material of Crowley’s outfit meeting the hard lines of the angel’s jeans. Their tongues filled the space between their lips, a downright scandalous lick went across Crowley’s face. The return lick, of exactly the same caliber, gave Gabriel a faintly grossed out look.

A part of Aziraphale deeply enjoyed that, but a much larger part believed in proper etiquette.

“Strip him, but leave the shirt on.”

Crowley jolted a little at Aziraphale’s voice, leaning subconsciously towards it. As Gabriel removed Crowley’s pants, Aziraphale took one last sip of his tea and drifted closer. Gabriel scooted back, making space for him.

“You’re doing very good, dear.” Aziraphale’s love dripped off his words, as his fingers pulled Crowley’s hair and firmly pressed his face down, bowing before Gabriel. He shook in place, legs straining from the awkward position, as Gabriel gazed at the couple with a bit of surprise.

Eyes shifting over, Crowley was dismissed. Aziraphale smiled at Gabriel.

Reluctantly, a blush shifted up Gabriel’s face. Both he and his heavenly produced blood vessels protested this occurrence.

“He’s a lovely slut, isn’t he?” Aziraphale scratched over his demon’s head, ignoring the blush slowly rising from where Crowley’s head was pressed against the soft comforter.

Gabriel cleared his throat. Choked a little. Said, “Yes.”

“Have you seen his ass yet? It’s quite delightful.” Aziraphale spoke as if he was discussing a new tea shop. A gentle nudge, and Crowley obediently turned, pressing himself low still and leaving his ass to be gazed at freely. 

Aziraphale took Gabriel’s hand, and pushed it gently against Crowley’s crack. Then, with one last pet over his darling love, he stepped back to watch once more.

Gabriel explored Crowley’s backside with admittedly more enthusiasm than expected. His fingers slid across the demons hole, lighting up Crowley with goosebumps. The angel shifted, freeing his hands to both squeeze the lovely fat placed before him. Crowley pressed into the touch, making small sounds into the pillow. Gabriel slid his hand down, grazing Crowley’s balls and softly grasping his shaft.

“Not yet.” Aziraphale said, quick as a whip. Gabriel moved his hand as if burned. 

Hesitantly, Gabriel’s eyes traced the sight in front of him. Then, looking over at Aziraphale, he spoke.

“Can I taste?”

Aziraphale’s hum of agreement mixed with Crowley’s startled whine.

Spreading Crowley’s cheeks, Gabriel hesitated before his lips could touch. His breath huffs against the hole, and his eyes widen in shock as he watches Crowley twitch. Then, lips slide across warm flesh, and both the men on the bed became rather absorbed.

Watching with interest, Aziraphale grinded his palm against his erection. He watched Gabriel lick into Crowley with enthusiasm, and an odd little string of endearment skittered across his honestly petty sense of satisfaction at seeing someone rude to him under his command. That was a feeling that may be best examined later, he thought, and listened to the sweet music of his dear heart’s cries.

Then, with a blink and miss it grin, Aziraphale spoke.

“He’s a beautiful thing, isn’t he. Downright desperate for it.”

Crowley’s hands skittered across the bed, making no attempt to push his face up despite the urge.

Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips with a satisfied air.

“He’s very well trained.” He remarked. He pressed a thumb against Crowley’s entrance, and it welcomed him in. Aziraphale got the lube out of his pocket and passed it over.

Gabriel began to unbutton his pants, but was stopped with a soft hand on his wrist. He watched, transfixed, as Aziraphale unzipped him and gently pulled his cock out. Gabriel swallowed, and their eyes met.

Aziraphale hesitated, regained the confidence of his control, and kissed Gabriel.

This wasn’t like the kiss from before. It was, for a second, the tongues clashing for dominance you may have heard before. But Gabriel had learned his lesson, and stepped down as soon as he learned the beat. Aziraphale leaned comfortably over, one hand pressed against Crowley’s backside, the other exploring Gabriel’s cock. The small wet sounds reached Crowley’s ears, and he felt pleasantly but sort of shakely used. It was something, to be pressed vulnerable down, as your husband kissed a man you had complicated relationships with. But, it was one of the thousand possibilities they had discussed, back when their relationship was even newer, and Crowley was desperately listing every boundary he could to find where they met. And as his angel rubbed across his balls, sliding up to press two fingers into his hole. Well. He didn’t mind at all.

Gabriel pulled back, taking a quick slightly panicked glance over at Crowley. Crowley, oblivious, was rocking on Aziraphale’s fingers, and well, seeing them disappear inside the demon rather blasted out the other thoughts in his head.

Gabriel startled a little as Aziraphale moved from Crowley, wiping his hand clean on the demon’s thigh as he went. Then Aziraphale’s hand was firm on Gabriel’s chest. The hand scratched down, not quite gentle, but meant and received as soothing. He relaxed slightly, and then jolted as Aziraphale filled his mouth with Gabriel’s dick.

Gabriel quivered, but it only took a moment for Aziraphale to get the taste he wanted. He pressed a brief kiss to the head, and then very matter of fact lubed up Gabriel.

With his effective touches, though, Aziraphale licked at Gabriel’s nipples. He bit the muscle nearby, licked the bite. Savored it. And then, crisply, stepped back.

Gabriel took a moment to orient himself. Crowley let him take about half a moment, and then let out a very quiet yearning sound. Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s nape, and gently nudged him to flip.

Sweaty and a bit lust dumb, Crowley lied on his back. Well trained, he held his legs apart and waited.

“Very good, gorgeous, that’s exactly right. You’re very clever.” Aziraphale whispered against Crowley’s cheek, pressing a loving kiss there. The demons blush returned once more, not that it had every truly left.

“Come along now, Gabriel, we haven’t got all week.” Aziraphale slid a hand down Crowley’s cock, tapping the whole pointedly.

“Fuck him.”

And Gabriel did just that.

-====(=> | <=)====- | -====(=> | <=)====- | -====(=>

Crowley grunted in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. Moans hummed beneath his teeth, but he wasn’t quite willing to let them out yet. Aziraphale had a hand on the small of Gabriel’s back, following along with his thrusts. Whenever Gabriel was fully buried within the demon, the line of the zipper pressed against the sensitive space between Crowley’s cheeks. Facing up as he was, it was obvious how much he enjoyed that.

Aziraphale admired the situation. It rather reminded him of art, but not of any particular period as you’d assume. Humans had been making all sorts of raunchy drawings since the dawn of time. Honestly, it was ridiculous how often modern humans tried to pretend an ancient civilization worshipped a fertility god, instead of simply appreciated a good old fashioned fucking. It was a shame he couldn’t paint this, or at least snap some pictures. 

Well, maybe another day, he thought. He moved to the side of the bed and placed a hand on Crowley’s stomach, feeling the muscles flex beneath his hand. Crowley grabbed at his arm, and Aziraphale took his hand with his other, squeezing it softly and pressing it against the bed.

Crowley’s soft sigh came out as a halting moan.

Aziraphale slid his hand up Crowley’s chest, cupping his pec soft.

“Doesn’t he have lovely breasts, Gabriel?” Aziraphale asked of the sweating man, who glanced up from watching where his dick disappeared.

Aziraphale pinched Crowley’s nipple, causing the other to arch up with a soft cry.

“He’s delightfully sensitive.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel panted. His hand moved away from it’s spot next to Crowley’s on the task of holding him open. Gabriel pinched, as Aziraphale switched to the other nipple and did the same. Soon, Crowley was thrashing, prick red and flushed.

“He won’t come until I tell him to.” Aziraphale bragged, sliding his hand lovingly over the blindfold. Crowley tilted his head up, mouthing at Aziraphale’s palm and whining. Gabriel thought this was maybe the best thing God had ever created, and then promptly shoved that thought into a lockbox, cast that lockbox in concrete, and tossed it into the darkest ocean trench of his mind.

Aziraphale slid his fingers into Crowley’s mouth, delighting in the sight as his love sucked determinedly, licking the space between his fingers. Aziraphale glanced at Gabriel, who looked as if his brain had exploded somewhere along the line, and hooked his fingers, effectively prying open Crowley’s mouth. The demon moaned a wet thing, clenching on Gabriel’s dick, and reminding the angel that thrusts ought to be a continuous thing.

Aziraphale watched satisfied, withdrawing his hand to softly kiss against Crowley’s lips. It served as a nice companion to Gabriel’s increasingly frantic thrusts. Gabriel grunted, hands clenching on Crowley’s pecs, and did a desperate glance at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiled (angelically), and said, “Cum.”

And both Crowley and Gabriel did so beautifully.

For a moment, everything was emotional and shakey. Crowley panted, and then started pressing desperate kisses against his angel’s lips. Aziraphale held him as Gabriel gently pulled out, a small bit of cum trickling out. With a miracle, two room temperature bottles of water were passed to the boys, which seemed ice cold to their heated bodies. Aziraphale pet back Crowley’s sweaty hair, and noticed Gabriel hovering somewhat awkwardly. 

He huffed, and tugged the man to his other side, wrapping an arm around him.

“Ah, I don’t think-“ Gabriel started, before being shut up with a tap on the lips.

“You did good for me, and you ought to have aftercare.” Aziraphale said. He pet Gabriel’s hair, messing it up even more, until the other angel very slightly relaxed. 

Crowley dozed off to Aziraphale’s left, floating blissy and sipping water occasionally as sleep crept up on him. Aziraphale pet Gabriel’s arm, and adjusted to be more comfortable in the bed of limbs and fluids. Gabriel, being kind, miracled away some of the mess. Not all, as evidenced from the cum still between Crowley’s thighs, as Aziraphale noted with a raised brow.

Gabriel blushed and looked away, and the three of them lied together for a timeless period.

Until, together, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> wow wow wow okay hi  
this was hard to write! I'm asexual, and usually im p solidly in the no thanks category for this sort of content. But recently ive been thinking a lot about nonsexual submission, and generally nonsexual ways to do sexual things. So, if you noticed aziraphale doesn't really get directly sexually involved in this? That's me feelin that out, which im postin cause ive had a lot of people relate to my fics before and well here's another chance.
> 
> I'm having many emotions, but anyway,  
Thank you so much for reading, if you feel up to it leave a comment (doesn't even have to be on one of my fics, just leave more comments in general), and remember sex is about your comfort levels. You don't need to rush yourself or even do it at all! If you do do sex, please note there are condoms for p much everything, including fingering! Don't get a finger infection cause you just didn't think before ya dived in. Have a nice day/night/4am!


End file.
